La decisión de Pearl
by Cosopepapenes
Summary: Luego de la "muerte" de Rose, Pearl se enfrenta a una dura decisión que la llevará a ser quién es y a comportarse como tal. Oneshot.


_¡Hola! Tenía ánimos de escribir algo que llegara a ser medianamente deprimente de Steven Universe, ¿y por qué no un oneshot con Pearl? Es la personaje más sufrida, pls, oportunidades. (?)_

 _Es la primera vez que escribo algo con respecto a esta maravillosa serie que, vale aclarar, no me pertenece._

 _Steven Universe es una serie infantil creada por Rebecca Sugar y su equipo. Éste sólo es un fanfic creado sin fines de lucro y únicamente por diversión._

 _Espero que lo disfruten. De una simple fan para fans. _(:'3JL)__

 _Pd: Me gustaría que dejen sus opiniones y puntos que consideren que debería mejorar. Me ayuda muchísimo. Muchas gracias por todo._

* * *

 ** _La Tierra._**

Un lugar único, sin duda, pero no lo era para ella, no lo era para Pearl, quien ahora vivía sintiéndose débil cada día, sintiendo que llegaría un día en el que se desvanecería y no habría nadie que le dijera de alma que le había resultado útil en aquella dura existencia. Reconocía que no sería posible que alguien le dijera que era extremadamente valiosa. Reconocía que nadie se lo podría decir como lo había hecho _ella_. Sabía por experiencia que sus tiempos en ese lugar ya no eran los mismos desde que _ella_ se marchó para crear una nueva y singular vida en aquel miserable e insignificante planeta.

Vivir en el pasado no era una buena opción, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer cuando no había nadie más a su alrededor que la había hecho sentir de _esa_ manera? Los días, o mejor dicho, años que pasó con esa mujer, fueron los más valiosos y que con mayor esfuerzo atesoró en su corazón y memoria.

 _Le hacía sentir completa. Única en su especie. Genial. Fuerte. Un sin fin de cualidades que en el planeta hogar nunca habría imaginado que podría llegar a poseerlas._

 _Nunca había llegado a sentir algo así, y mucho menos había alcanzado a imaginarlo. Aquella dulce muchacha lo era todo para Pearl cuando apenas llegó a conocerla._

Y eso era todo lo que había perdido. Desde ese momento en el que decidió marcharse junto a _ella_ perdió su hogar, a quien consideraba su señora, su vida cotidiana, a la inigualable tecnología.

Lo perdió todo para seguir a su _corazón y a una fémina_ de cabellos rizados que brillaban espléndidamente a la luz.

 _¿Se arrepentía?_

 _Un poco._  
Sin embargo, no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

Ahora todo se había desvanecido. Sólo podía prenderse a sus recuerdos y no dejarlos escapar nunca.

 _Falló en su misión. No la protegió lo suficiente._

Sólo habían transcurrido tres meses desde aquél incidente. Por lo tanto, Steven tenía 3 meses de vida.

De ser por ella habría hecho lo posible para que una mujer como Rose Quartz no se enamorara de un humano común y corriente. No era de él de quién tenía que caer en el amor, _¡era de ella!_

Hizo lo posible para evitar como pudo que aquellos dos llegaron a una relación, no obstante, falló como la _inútil y común perla que era._

Ella estaba dolida más que nadie. Era algo que sabía Garnet y Amethyst desde que aquella tragedia sucedió. Tampoco tenían una idea de como llegar a consolarla. Ambas creyeron que era mejor dejarla sola hasta que solucione sus pensamientos y los ponga en órbita nuevamente.

Las gemas no criaban al pequeño Steven porque no tenían experiencia en ello y sabían que serían un total fracaso; además, no podían poner en peligro a un pequeño niño con sus cosas de gemas. Segundo tras segundo debían combatir con una experiencia y emoción nueva, y el sólo hecho de ser una casa, actualmente, llena de depresión, llevaría a malas riendas al pequeño bebé.

Lamentablemente, aquella cría híbrida le recordaba tanto a ella...

Sollozó, cubriendo su rostro entre sus brazos, deseando que todo se tratase de un simple sueño del que despertaría y se encontraría con una Rose viéndola curiosa. Con _SU_ Rose.

 _Se sentía insignificante. Deshecha. Como si a un pequeño jazmín le hubieran quitado su dulce aroma._

 _Vacía._

Luego de, aproximadamente, una hora de dejar caer incesantes lágrimas de sus ojos llorosos, tomó la decisión de algo que consideraba importante. Cubrir todo con una mentira. No podía dejar que todo lo sucedido la desvaneciera más de lo que ella ya lo estaba. No podía permitir que sus pensamientos la destruyan por completo, pues, si lo hacía, ¿qué clase de significado habrían tenido las palabras de Rose en ella?

 _Ninguno._

Tomando a los ánimos que Rose le había dejado en aquel momento, se reincorporó, limpiándose los restos de su llanto con su muñeca. Frunció el ceño.

Al cabo de unos segundos, relajó su gesto.

Sería fuerte como nunca. Sería responsable y cuidadosa. Tragaría sus emociones como lo hacían sus compañeras. Ocultaría sus sentimientos que tenía hacia cualquiera. Era lo que debía hacer para no sufrir más.

 _Y eso haría hasta explotar en emociones._

Sin muchos ánimos, salió de la casa y bajó hacia la orilla, solamente para contemplar la inmensidad del mar.

 _Una nueva Pearl había nacido._

 _La anterior Pearl se quedaría en el olvido._

 _Temblorosa se levantó y fue a buscar a Garnet y a Amethyst para entregarles un buen abrazo, a pesar que ambas no lo necesitarían tanto como ella.  
_

 _Y sonrieron nuevamente._

 _Pearl aún amaba a Rose.  
Aún amaba a alguien que estuvo junto a ella todo el tiempo, pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo. _

_Permanecería amándola durante mil años o más. El tiempo que sea necesario y de todas las formas._

 _Nunca olvidaría la forma en la que ella la miraba ni la forma en la que le hacía sentir.  
_

 _Sin embargo, desde aquel momento todo quedaría en su interior. En una pequeña cajita sellada que resguardaba a su corazón roto y a sus recuerdos de cuando era feliz._

 _Y todo volvería a la normalidad._


End file.
